Still Love You
by Utada miami
Summary: Ino sudah melupakan sok sok pemuda yang sangat dicintai nya.Dia kembali membawa cinta itu lagi.. Tapi disaat Ino telah mempunyai sang pengganti.Tapi dia lebih mencintai sok sok pemuda yang ingin dilupakan nya.I still love you.. /RnR/OOC,singkat in chap 1/


**Disclaimer** **: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (semi-M di akhir Chapter)**

**Warning : Typo,OOC,Gaje,Abal,Kenistaan (?)**

**RnR please ;)**

=I Still Love You=

Ino menghela nafas perhatikan nya gerbang besar yang terbuat dari ukiran naga di atas gerbang itu ! Bukan terbuka sendiri,Ino yang berjalan menatap sekekliling mahasiswa mahasiswi yang tengah melakukan aktifitas hari pertama Ino,di kampus baru nya.

Ino berjalan melewati koridor mencari ruangan kelas nya. "Ruangan Koyuki mana ya? Aduhh.."

Ino celingak celinguk ke kiri kanan dan tak memperhatikan jalan nya dan..

BRUKK!

Ino bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda sehingga coffe yang dipegang pemuda itu tumpah ke kaos nya. "Aduh.." Ino meringis tertahan.

"Aduh,maaf maaf"

Ino mengibaskan tangan nya ke kaos nya yang terkena tumpahan coffe tadi. "Seharusnya aku yang minta ma.." Ino terdiam kaku,aquamarine bertemu dengan emerald. "af.." sambung itu pun tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada kaos Ino yang terkena tumpahan.

Ino mengamati wajah nya merah,ada tato 'Ai',dan matanya? Sungguh membuat Ino terpeseona,wajah nya juga Ino segera menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Duh..baju kamu jadi kotor nih,gimana dong?"

"Mmm.. gimana ya?" Ino terlihat kikuk sekali.

Pemuda itu pun berfikir sejenak. "Pake kaos aku aja,aku ada bawa kaos lain soal nya" ia pun mengaduk aduk isi ransel nya dan mengeluarkan kaos polos.

"Nih.." di ulurkan nya kaos itu kepada Ino.

"A-arigatou" Ino membungkukkan badan nya sejenak.

"Ya sama-sama.." jawab nya singkat.

"Yamanaka Ino" Ino mengulurkan tangan nya.

Pemuda itu pun membalas uluran tangan Ino. "Sabaku no Gaara"

"senang bertemu dengan mu Gaara-san"

"Gaara,panggil Gaara saja" jawab Gaara cepat.

"Um.. kalo gitu panggil aku ino saja ya" Ino agak salah tingkah karna tangan nya belum juga terlepas dari tangan menarik narik kecil tangan nya yang masih tertaut dengan tangan Gaara tapi tak juga terlepas.

"Ehem!" deheman Ino menyentakkan Gaara.

Gaara lansung tersadar dan melepaskan tangan nya dari tangan Ino,dengan sedikit canggung Ino mengatakan "Ngomong ngomong ruangan Koyuki dimana ya?"

"Oh itu.. dilorong sana" Gaara menunjuk lorong yang ada di dekat Kantor Guru sebelah kanan.

Ino hanya manggut manggut. "Mau aku antar?" tawar Gaara.

Ino mengibaskan tangan nya cepat "Tidak usah,lagipun aku harus mengganti baju ku dulu"

"Oke, bertemu kembali" ucap Gaara lalu berbalik meninggalkan Ino.

* * *

Ino memasuki kelas nya yang luas putih,memakai AC, memandang ke seluruh orang orang yang tengah melakukan aktifitas di sana.

Ino sedkit nya terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang tengah membaca reaven model pantat ayam,kulit nya putih pucat,dan err.. sangat tampan itu sedikit mendongkak sehingga aquamarine Ino bertemu dengan onyx milik langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya.

Ino mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari pemuda reaven kenapa ia merasa merindukan lelaki itu tetapi disaat yang bersamaan Ino justru ingin menghindari nya.

* * *

KRINGG!

"Baiklah,pelajaran selesai sampai hari ini"

Para siswa penghuni kelas tengah mengemasi buku buku Ino,dia tengah sibuk mengemasi buku nya.

"Ino"

Suara datar dan berat itu menyadarkan mendongkak dan mendapati pemuda reaven tadi dihadap ino terbelalak kaget.

"S-sasuke?" Jawab Ino tergagap.

"Apa kabar?" pemuda yang dikenali Ino sebagai Sasuke itu tersenyum samar sekali.

"Yaa.. seperti yang kau lihat,baik baik saja,kau?"

"Baik" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ino hanya tersenyum simpul,kemudian memasukkan satu buku lagi ke dalam tas sandangkan nya tas nya ke bahu kanan nya.

"Kau.. berbeda" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa?" Ino kembali melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat "lupakan,sampai bertemu besok"

Sasuke berlalu,meninggal kan Ino.

* * *

Ino membanting tubuh nya ke ranjang empuk nya ponsel nya,dan mengetik sebuah nomor telpone dan menelpon nya.

"Forhead.. aku kangen!" jerit Ino setelah telepon nya di angkat.

_"Ck! Suara mu itu bisa dipelan kan hah? Ino-pig?"_

"Hahaha.." Ino terkikik geli. "Maaf.. aku terlalu merindukan mu Saku-chan"

_"Aku tau.. aku tau.. aku memang ngangenin"_

"Tsah! Geer sekali kau forhead,kau juga pasti merindukan ku kan? Mengaku lah.."

_"Kau juga sama.. terlalu geer,tentu saja aku merindukanmu,bagaimana kabarmu?"_

" tahuu.. ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu forhead!"

_"Kau bersemangat sekali ya? Sampai sampai tak menanyakan kembali kabarku"_

"Hehehe.." Ino hanya nyengir seperti kuda sakit gigi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

_"Baik! Kau tahu siapa pacar baruku ino-pig?_

Ino menaikkan satu alis nya."Biar kutebak! Um.. Naruto? Kiba? Atau Sai?"

_"Tebakan mu tidak ada yang orang ini adalah orang yang sangat kuberi sedikit bantuan,dia dingin,cool,keren,tampan,kaya,cuek..."_

"T-tunggu.. itu.. umm.. Ne—"

_"Bukan Neji! Tapi.. mendekati"_

"S-sasuke? Ah tidak! Aku—"

_"Yap tepat! UCHIHA SASUKE menembakku kemarin!"_

"A-apa?!"

Ino tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran nya saat langsung mematikan telepon dari Sakura saat mendengar ucapan sakit seperti tertusuk di dada,rasa perih yang amat terasa air mata Ino telah mengalir di pipi mulus nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino bodoh! Kau masih menginginkan si brengsek Uchiha itu? Sungguh tidak pantas!" teriak Inner Ino.

Ino menggeram tertahan dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi mengepalkan tangan nya tarik nya nafas panjang,lalu dikeluarkan nya mencoba untuk lebih rileks.

"Aku.. masih mencintaimu Sasuke" lirih Ino pelan.

**-TBC-**

**Apa? udah selese baca? singkat banget ya? ya? ya? maap nya saya nangis dipojokan !**

**Gimana minna chap 1 ? saya harap tidak senista yang saya bilang sebelumnya di udah berasa GaaIno dan SasuSaku nya looh.. Kalau sampe sini aja udah ngebosenin tunggu aja chap selanjutnya saya usahain gak ngilat dan pasti saya usahain seru tapii sebelum itu makanya kasih review atau kritik dan saran atau suport lahh soalnya itu berguna bagie reader dan saya (abaikan!) Okee papay.. wait next chap :***


End file.
